


The Hanyou and His Miko

by FaeryMeganChase



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryMeganChase/pseuds/FaeryMeganChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there's a monster in those hills.<br/>A white haired golden eyed monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanyou and His Miko

There’s a monster in those woods, or so they say. A monster with silver hair and golden eyes, they say he will kill you if you get too close. That it is his wood, there he rules and none are allowed to enter. But she knew differently, the miko of the shikon no tama. No monster dwelled within those trees, just a man shunned by others. Half-demon he may have been, but human all the same. There was no monster, only a hanyou. A hanyou with silver hair and golden eyes…..and a soul that had been shattered.

Still no one dared step foot within his wood, all but the miko of the shikon no tama. A maiden was she, with blackest hair and deep blue eyes and a heart made of gold. They say she tamed the monster, but tame him she did not. How can you tame a monster if there is not one to be had? No, she did not tame the hanyou, only listened and cared as others had not. Try as he may she would not leave, nor could he find the heart to kill her. And so she stayed and slowly his soul began to mend.

There was no monster in those woods, only a broken hanyou. But even he is no more, the miko of the shikon no tama came. Though tame a monster she did not, she mended a soul that was broken. No monster dwells within those woods, only a hanyou with silver hair and golden eyes and his miko of the shikon no tama.


End file.
